dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Primal Patrol
Power Rangers Primal Patrol is the Gamepad's translation of Denjiryuu Sentai D-Chasers, Thunderyo's fourty-third season of Super Sentai OC. It is a member of the Power Rangers Gamepad Era. It would have aired in 2015, with the motifs of dinosaurs and electricity. It is replaced by Power Rangers Guardian Guard. General Information Super Hero Time Partner: Kamen Rider Phenomenon Synopsis Hidden around the world are 100 Electricsaurs, machines infused with Dinosaur energy and magic lightning. They are the most powerful machines on Earth, and the evil Boulbion Empire wants them destroyed so they can rule the Earth. To combat this threat a new team of heroes is formed to stop the Empire by finding the Electricsaurs for protection. They are...Power Rangers Primal Patrol! Rangers Main: Primal Patrol Rangers * Joshua Lane Joshua is optimistic and enthusiastic. As the Red Ranger and leader of the Primal Patrol, he couldn't be happier. He uses the TriceraZord hidden in Mauna Kea, Hawaii. * Harvey Moore Harvey is the harsh Blue Ranger. As an anti-hero, he refuses to work with the team at first. He comes around to it, and becomes a valued member of the team. He uses the TyrannoZord hidden in the Forbidden City in China. His actor would be Spencer Boldman. * Llyod Zimmerman Llyod is the goofy Green Ranger. He may be comedic, but he is also has a heart of gold. He was the one to convince Harvey to stay on the team, and the two have been best friends ever since. He uses the StegoZord hidden near the Taj Mahal in India. His actor would be William Brent. * Teresa Hope Teresa is the Purple Ranger. She is a tomboy and acts like a mother for the team. Despite ignoring Joshoa's attempts to woo her at first, his charms take over and the two become an item. Her mother constantly trys to convince her to leave the Power Rangers, for reasons that are far darker than Teresa could ever know. She uses the SpinoZord hidden near Giza, Egypt. Her actor would be Shyna Rose. * Gwen Jacobson Gwen is the sassy Pink Ranger. A great lover of sweets, enemies shouldn't underrate her just because she is cute. She is fierce and is less interested in love as she is in friendship. She also is great at gaining information with her charms. She uses the AnkyloZord hidden near Devil's Tower. Her actor would be Olivia Holt. * Safdar Bishop Safdar is the ancient warrior known as the Silver Ranger. Very little is known about him at first. However, in "Nothing Left to Hide" it is revealed that he is actually Mr. Thunderbolt's son. He wields the BrachioZord hidden in Mount Kilimanjaro. Allies * Mr. Thunderbolt Mr. Thunderbolt is a Electric Elemental and the creator of the Electricsaurs. He is unable to wield their power himself, so he chooses champions to control them instead. He does help by giving the team wisdom and guidance about the Electricsaur technology and life in general. Villains * Babylia Babylia was once the king of ancient Babylon who took it from his father through corrupt means. He learned how to control Earth magic. He attempted to take over the world using his newly Rockified empire, but was defeated by Mr. Thunderbolt and the original Primal Patrol. Thanks to some dim-witted excavators, he has literally resurfaced and is preparing his second invasion. He is destroyed by the Hundred Electricsaur Thunderbolt during "Storm of Stone". * Quakester Quakester is the diabolical servant of Babylia in their previous life. He participated in the Rockification of Ancient Babylon and was given control over earthquakes. He is headstrong, rarely strategizing and preferring to smash first and think later. He is a literal boulder brain. He later is upgraded through the mineral Golden Bouldimond, renaming himself Rumble Quakester. In "Storm of Stone", he leads the second invasion of the world. He is destroying in an epic final battle by Safdar. * Cragmina Cragmina is actually Gwen's mother. Prior to the events of Primal Patrol, she was turned into a Bouldion by Babylia by her own choice. She isn't immortal, but she hasn't aged since Babylonian times. After learning that her daughter is a Power Ranger, she attempts to convince Gwen to leave the team so that she can control the SpinoZord. She is reformed during the finale by Teresa, who helps them dig up all of the missing Electricsaurs. After the end of the series, she keeps her Earth powers, but is a kind and loving mother towards Teresa. * Stonights Stonights are golems made from Boulder Salt, a mineral that is unbreakable by normal weapons. Electricsaur technology, however, can break them down without much resistance. Because of that, Babylia creates a large amount of them to make up for their lack of individual strength. Monsters * Chicken Pox * Ugly Face * Brainiac Electricsaurs List of Electricsaurs http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dino_Plugs(Power_Rangers_Primal_Patrol Arsenal Dino Plug Dino Plug Morpher Roll Call: "Light the Spark!" Fuse Box Morpher This special morpher is exclusively used by the Silver Ranger. Like the other morphers, you insert Dino Plugs into it. However, it also requires a switch to be flipped and the box to be closed. Spark Blaster Thunder Cycle Personal Weapons: * Red TriceraBlaster * Blue TyrannoSword * Green StegoScythe * Purple SpinoBlade * Pink AnkyloHammer * Silver BrachioStaff * Grey Paragun * White PachyKnuckle * Lavender PlesioSpear * Lime OpthalmoGatler * Orange Pterabow * Cyan TupanBowgun * Crimson StyracoCannon * Navy CarnoCaliber * Teal KentroSickle * Indigo DimetroSpinner * Magenta SaichaMace Storm Sword(Team Attack) Dyna-Mode(Upgrade) In Dyna-Mode, the rangers gain blue electric details all over their suit. Their helmets also change to be more large and have some black detailing on it. Megazords * Electricsaur Megazord(Thunder Fist) ** Land Storm Megazord(Pachy Clobber) ** Sea Storm Megazord(Opthalmo Onslaught) ** Sky Storm Megazord(Cloud Chainsaw) * Brachio Bolt Megazord(Brachio Bash) * Dark Electricsaur Megazord Locations * Mr. Thunderbolt's Lab Mr. Thunderbolt set up a lab to help the rangers study the Electricsaur technology. * Boulbion * Grover High School Episodes # Light the Spark # Bringing the Blue # Stealing the Show # Saturday Fight Fever # Brain of the Operation # Spot the Difference # What Makes You Beautiful # Grounded Reality # Main Attraction # Grover's Got Talent # The Wildest Dream # Nothing Left to Hide # Scrambled Minds # Electric Avenue # Storm of Stone Episode Descriptions # The Electricsaurs are found by a company, not knowing of their extraordinary power. # Harvey refuses to join the team, but Llyod thinks he can change his mind. # Joshua's science fair project isn't going well, so he steals another person's project so he can still enter. # The town is having a disco themed fundraiser. # Joshua's mind is taken over by the monster Brainiac and struggles with another person inside his head. # Teresa gets chicken pox and the rangers get suspicious when the latest monster can induce chicken pox. # Gwen is turned ugly by a monster and is horrified at losing her cuteness. # Teresa is locked in her room by her mother and the rangers fight to free her. # A monster has Harvey under her spell, making him love her obsessively. # Grover High is having a talent show, so Babylia tries to ruin it with a monster that steals talent. # Babylia's latest monster is forcing people in a deep sleep and the rangers fall under it's spell. # Safdar has been keeping secrets for too long and finally agrees to tell the rangers who he is. # The rangers are confused by a monster that puts them into each other's bodies. # The street where the ranger's are is having power issues and the rangers must fix it before their secret is exposed. # Babylia launches his second invasion, and the rangers must fight him in an epic final showdown. Denjiryuu Sentai D-Chasers(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/58645874/Denjiryuu-Sentai-D-CHASERS Notes * This is the fourth and final dinosaur-themed Thunderyo season. The previous ones were Dino Force, Engine Roar, and Mecha Mob. * The finale's title is a reference to Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Gamepad's Other Dinosaur-Themed OC Series * Dinosaur King: Prehistoric Pride * Fossil Fighters: Rebirth